God and Buddha
Gods (神, Kami) and Buddhas (仏, Butsu) are one of the various races in High School DxD and are a principal object of faith and worship in religions. Appearance Most Gods and Buddhas share the appearance of humans, though some (such as Sun Wukong) can have animal-like appearances, while others (such as Hades) look like nothing that could possibly be alive (a living skeleton for example). Powers and Abilities All Gods have powers surpassing those of even Satan-Class Devils, while the most powerful like Indra has been said to have power exceeding the combined powers of the current Three Faction Leaders, rivaled only by the Heavenly Dragons; possibly Super Devils; and exceeded by the Dragon God and True Dragon. All the Gods, so far, have displayed expertise in their particular faction's magic system. Due to their immense powers, strong weapons such as the Mjolnir Replica, Gungnir or the top-tier Sacred Gears, such as the Longinus are able to significantly injure or kill them. However, while they are long-lived, with lifespans seemingly measured in millennia, Gods are not immortal, growing old and weakening in their later years. Gods are immune to the power of the Evil Pieces and those of the Brave Saints as well, so they cannot be transformed into either Angels or Devils. Though half-gods such as the Valkyrie like Rossweisse and/or a half-grim reaper like Bennia are able to be reincarnated. In Volume 9, Sun Wukong states that some Heroes have become gods hinting that humans can become Gods, and according to him and Indra one must have a pure soul, benevolence, and righteousness to become a god. As stated by Indra that gods are honest when it comes to their personalities whether they were good/benevolent gods or an evil god. In Volume 10, Indra makes a comment stating that the Gods gather the thoughts and beliefs of humans. The purpose of this gathering is not stated, but it is hinted to have something to do with the strength and influence of their religion. Mythologies/Religions *Christian Mythology - Christianity & Judaism *Hindu Mythology - Hinduism *Norse Mythology - Germanic Paganism *Greek Mythology - Greco-Roman Paganism *Japanese Mythology - Shinto *Irish Mythology - Irish-Celtic Paganism *Chinese Mythology - Chinese Folk Religions, Taoism *Egyptian Mythology - Ancient Egyptian Religion *Celtic Mythology - Celtic Paganism *Persian Mythology - Zoroastrianism *Buddhism Known Gods Christianity= |-| Norse= |-| Greek= |-| Hindu= |-| Shinto= |-| Celtic= |-| Egyptian= |-| Buddha= |-| Persian= |-| Dragon= |-| ExE= |-| FxF= Trivia *Valkyries, such as Rossweisse, are considered as "Half-Gods". *Grim Reapers are a sub-species of Gods serving under Hades. *Keito is another name for Ketu, a mythical being associated with eclipses and is the tail that corresponds to Rahu (or Ragou), which is the head of the same being. Tenkai, which could roughly translate to "sky ocean", is the name of a renowned Japanese Buddhist monk. * DxD world is called Draconic Deus *ExE is known as Evie x Etoulde. ** Evis (Machine Life Forms) Etoulde (High Class Spirit God) * FxF is known as Fadir Faedra. References Category:Gods and Buddhas Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Browse